


Our New Kitten

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Kitten, Multi, Petplay, audio script, mdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 4
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Our New Kitten

[MF4F] Our New Kitten [Mdom] [Fdom] [Mommy] [Daddy] and [Kitten] is the listener [Fsub] [Petplay] [She’s Cute but She Needs a Firm Hand]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator, and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

Credit to u / glimmerandgold for some really lovely lines of encouragement later in the script.

M - All right. I’m going to go get your new Mommy. Remember that you’re supposed to be a surprise so stay quiet, okay? 

M - Good. Oh, and before we get started, do you remember your safe word?

M - Good girl. I’ll be right back.

[cloth moving noise; brief pause, optional walking]

(If possible voices should start out lightly muffled as the listener is under a sheet.)

M - Keep moving forward, you’re almost there.

F - I can’t wait to see what it is. I hope it wasn’t too expensive.

M - Nothing’s too expensive for you, darling. But this is really for both of us. All right, stop. You can open your eyes now.

F - Um. Whatever it is, its big! And I think I heard it make a noise. Can I take the sheet off?

M - [laughs] Of course! 

[Sounds should no longer be muffled]

F - (happy surprise) Oh my god, you really did it! I’m so excited!

M - You’ve been talking about getting one for ages. I finally found one that was suitable for both of us…do you like her?

F - Oh yes! She’s so beautiful! And her eyes are so bright! Can we let her out of her crate?

M - Of course! 

F - She’s curious, but still a little shy, isn’t she. Come on out, pet. It’s all right. We just want to show you around your new home. What’s her name?

M - We get to give her a new one.

F - Oooh, what a golden opportunity! Maybe Puppy?

M - Hmm, Puppy doesn’t seem to suit her. What about Kitten?

F - Oh I love that. What do you think, Kitten?

M - Look at that, she came right out for you. She wants you to pet her I think.

F - She’s *very* eager for attention, isn’t she? But she doesn’t have a collar, does she?

M - No. I picked up a few different kinds. I wasn’t sure what you’d prefer…

F - Hmm…they’re all pretty…oh, I know. Let’s let her decide! Which do you like, Kitten? How about the red velvet? Too girly? What about this one? It’s such a delicate silver chain, isn’t it? Hmm, too heavy? Oh…I see what you’re looking at so intently. Black leather it is.

M - Let me just put it on. Stop squirming…there. Good girl. Nice and tight.

F - Oh she liked that quite a bit, didn’t she? (To the listener, maybe slightly “baby talked”) Yes, you did!

M - She’s a talkative one, isn’t she? And she loves the way you’re stroking her hair and back. Look at her sit there next to you, happy and obedient.

F - You were right…she *is* perfect for us…but we need to start her training, right away. All right, Kitten, let’s start with something simple. Go over and sit on your Daddy’s lap.

M - Hmm. She might still be a little shy. She probably thinks I’ll bite.

F - [laughs] Well, you do. But Kitten might like that…

M - Come on, Kitten. Come sit in my lap and let me make you feel good.

F - There she goes…good girl! Aww, …she’s so happy there! Look at her purr and rub against you.

M - What an affectionate little thing. We should reward you a little for your behavior, shouldn’t we?

F - Don’t spoil her *too* much. We don’t want to have discipline problems later…

M - Well…its all right to spoil them when they’re so fresh and innocent, Don’t you think? There’s time for harsher play later.

F - Hmm. We need to set her expectations…but I do want to play with her.

M - Oh, she perked up at that word. I bet she wonders what you meant…

F - [laughs] She’ll learn soon enough, won’t she? Oh, don’t panic, Kitten. Daddy’s hands are just petting you in new places. Right now it's just across your legs and flanks…that feels good, doesn’t it?

M - She likes it. A lot. [Laughs] Oh look, she’s licking her lips. Do you think she knows what comes next?

F - She’s quite eager to find out. Why don’t you move up to her chest…mmm yes…you like it when Daddy rubs and teases you there, don’t you? 

M - You’re just an excellent little Kitten, aren’t you? You like to be played with…and I’ll just give you a little tweak and a pull. [Laughs] What a whimper that was! You certainly know what you like, don’t you? Would you like it if Mommy bathed you a little? All good Kittens love to be bathed.

F - She looks a little alarmed at the idea. Well, she’ll soon warm to it. All right, Mommy’s just going to kneel here while Daddy keeps petting your chest. Spread your legs for me. Good girl!

M - Mommy’s going to give you her special kisses. Just lay back and let her love you.

[Cunnilingus noises start here, improve or add lines if you wish]

M - That’s it, let Mommy make you feel good while Daddy holds you tight.

M - Do you like this? Having Daddy pet you while Mommy licks you all better? I thought so.

F - That's it, Kitten, spread your thighs wider for me, I'm going to enjoy bathing you for as long as I'd like.

M - You can hold my hand while Mommy bathes you if you want, Kitten, squeeze tight.

M - You’re close now, Kitten. Don’t hold back, let yourself cum…good girl….

[Cunnilngus noises intensify, orgasm implied]

F - Good girl. You came so hard that Mommy’s face is entirely wet. Do you feel better now about being a part of our family?

M - Oh that’s precious. She’s so satisfied that she wants to fall asleep right in her Daddy’s lap.

F - No. We played the way Kitten likes. (Firmly) Now it’s time for Kitten to service Mommy and Daddy. 

M - Now, we don’t want to be too hard on her on the first night, do we?

F - You always do this with our pets! You spoil them and then wonder why they misbehave. Well, not this one. (Firmly, maybe a little scary) Kitten will know. Her. Place.

M - [sigh] You’re right, of course, darling. I’m sorry Kitten, but you’re going to have to earn your keep here. Don’t try and squirm away now. We won’t tolerate such disobedience in our pets.

[Slap/spanking noise - skin to skin clearly not fur]

F - Behave, or there will be more of that! Good girl. A sweet, pliable Kitten who is eager to please her Mommy and Daddy will be very well-treated, won’t she?

M - Yes she will. Now come here, Kitten. That’s right. Get on your Play Bed. That’s right, on all fours. Get into your presenting position like I taught you earlier. Bring your head down, between Mommy’s thighs. It’s all right, Kitten. This is all new to you, but don’t worry, you’ll feel good too.

F - Yes…this will be an excellent bonding opportunity for the three of us. Put your head down there…good. You’re going to bathe Mommy as she bathed you…

M - While Daddy gets behind you…oh do you feel that? That’s my cock pressing into your eager wet little slit. That’s it, raise your rear up like a good girl. You want it, don’t you?

F - All right, Kitten, this might be new to you, so go slow if you want, but start licking me now…that’s right…[moans]…oh fuck…good girl

M - There we go…hold still…I’m almost in…oh…fuck you’re so lovely and tight, Kitten. I knew you were a good choice.

[Sex / Wet noises start. Improv moans, groans, whimpers, and feel free to add more lines as it goes]

M - That’s it, darling, just relax and let Daddy in and out. Mmm…you roll your hips so fetchingly. [laughs]

F - Oh…good girl…move your clever little tongue up a bit…there!

M - Do you like this, being full of your Daddy’s cock? You’re pushing back…anticipating every stroke.

F - (firmly) Don’t get distracted by Daddy’s cock, you still need to please Mommy! Good…good girl…

M - You’re doing so well. Do you think you’d be all right if I rode you a little harder, Kitten?

F - [laughs] She likes that idea. I think she might need a bit of roughness when she gets bred. Good girl…[moans]

M - [grunts] Do you like it when Daddy plays with your chest while he fucks you?

F - You look so beautiful like this, your bright eyes locked on mine, your mouth and little paws busy…

M - Arch your back, Kitten. Do it! Oh fuck, good girl….

F - Oh…you’re making Mommy and Daddy *very* happy right now…

M - Fuck..I'm close…good girl…

F - There…there…don’t stop…

M - I’m going to fill you, little one…

F - Cum with us, kitten! Cum, now!

[Both M and F improv to orgasm]

F - (panting) Oh my…what a good little Kitten you were! You lapped my pussy like it was full of cream! Maybe it will be one day, just for you… [laughs]

M - Look at her. Eyes half-lidded, sweating and panting, my seed flowing from her little slit. She’s all tuckered out, the poor thing.

F - I don’t think we need to put her back in her crate tonight. Not when she’s been so good! No, Kitten will sleep between her Mommy and Daddy tonight…

M - Good idea. We might wake up in the night and want to show her some more…affection.

F - [laughs] Oh, you. You’re so insatiable. Good night.

M - Good night, love. And good night to you as well, Kitten.


End file.
